What's in a Scarf
by Miss Mocha
Summary: Isaac is suspicious about Scott's gift and, as a result, gets some much-needed advice and motivation from Lydia. Scisaac.


**Hey! So I am sincerely sorry for my lack of updates on my stories lately, just finished school- just have a National Honors Society thing left I have to shower for later this week but besides from that I am totally set to be disgustingly lazy and sit on my ass for the next few weeks eating food and playing on the computer and Netflix... Actually that was all a lie- but I'll have slightly more time and that's the point! So yeah! Sorry for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, I'll leave you be so you can read and hopefully enjoy!**

_***disclaims***_

**Also. Did I just write slash?**

* * *

"Scott, it's September."

"Yeah… So?"

"And we live in California."

"You're really going to have to clarify on whatever point you're trying to run with on this."

"And we also have the whole crazy, supernatural body heat thing going for us."

"Yes, we do. And I'm still not seeing where you're going with this." Isaac groaned. He was already having a rotten week and he really did not need the situation compounded by the enigma that was Scott McCall.

"I guess what I'm getting at here is why the winter scarf?" Still touting an insufferable smirk, Scott just reached up, ruffled Isaac's curls, and waltzed off. Sighing, Isaac spun on his heel and began making his way toward his third period AP English class, tugging at the low hanging ends of the scarf he'd just been unconventionally and bizarrely gifted and adorned with. Something in how Scott's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he prodded his friend didn't sit well with Isaac though, and he was aching to know what the reason was behind the behavior.

ooo

"Isaac… Isaac." A sudden pressure cut through Isaac's thoughts as he turned his head slightly to catch a cat-like grin on Lydia's face in his peripheral. She withdrew her pen from his back and pointed it at the scarf end hanging loose from the opening of his backpack beside him on the floor. Her seat directly behind him gave her the perfect view. "What's that?" He sighed. Lydia had, over time, become his confidante. She knew about his world yet didn't play so direct a role in it that he felt insecure in telling her his more private thoughts on his day-to-day life. There was also the bonus of her smarts and general social know-how. She gave witty and thoughtful input he was always grateful for, and since they shared a number of AP courses this was also made easier.

"A scarf Scott gave me just before this period. Something's up though. Not sure what, but it makes me worry." Lydia pouted her lips as, perplexed, she began tapping her pen against her chin.

"A winter scarf though? And really?" She furrowed her brows and continued her tapping when Isaac was again pulled from the matter at hand by the calling of his name by Miss Blake.

"Mr. Lahey. Care to explain to me your thoughts on Martin Luther King Jr.'s quote or would you like to discuss it with Miss Martin first?" Miss Blake's expression was stern but not too entirely upset.

"Uh…" Isaac scanned his composition textbook before him and the board only to find he hadn't a clue what quote was being discussed. Noticing this, Lydia snickered softly, seemingly sharing some joke with herself and raised her hand and began her mini tirade, not waiting to be called on.

"'Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.'" She lowered her arm and laid it down to cross the other on her desk. Perking her voice up and playing the ditz card she continued, "By this, King was indicating, through a sort of parallel structure and comparison, that you can't just find something more or something else to be mad about to eliminate hatred, you have to welcome love into your heart. I mean, there's the obvious application, you know, intolerance and all that, but you know, say there's a person thoroughly accustomed to being hated, and to fix themselves, they try to channel more hate. The only way to really to fix things is to let love in, right? I mean, really. Love is such a better anchor than hate, am I right?" Goosebumps prickled over Isaac's skin. He struggled to face fully frontwards and resist the urge to turn around and throttle the strawberry blonde. Sure, she masked it with a random and frivolous intonation- the message only intended for him- but still, it grated on his nerves her raw tenacity.

"Um… Well… Thank you, Miss Martin, for your thoughts… I guess." Isaac exhaled as he continued trying to lower his heart rate. He really didn't need to deal with wolfing out in class on top of his friend's not-so-subtle implications.

ooo

It was after class was already over that Lydia offered any much-required explanation for her earlier words.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just excited 'cause I think I got it." Looping her arm through his, Lydia grinned gleefully, a skip in her step. Isaac clenched his fists in frustration, trying to focus his senses on the sound of her blue sundress swooshing every which way and the soft squeaking of her brown leather jacket rather than dwelling on his growing anger and confusion.

"Got what."

"Oh, don't be so Lou Ferrigno with me. I was just excited." He frowned at the reference, it being wasted on him, and she waved him off. "The scarf. I think I know the significance."

"Go on." She pulled him aside into an alcove and checked their surroundings before beginning her explanation in hushed tones.

"Okay, so you know how you told me about how you had to be placed in that ice tub? So you could be hypnotized or whatever?" He nodded. "Yeah, well I didn't mention it since I wasn't sure it was for the best to bring it up to you, but Stiles told me about that night too. Apparently you were going postal or something in the tub and only calmed down after grabbing onto Scott for dear life." He sighed and kneaded his temples in embarrassment and agitation. She batted his hands away. "No, no, no, it's fine, because apparently Scott was real beat up about everything, he was really worried about you and couldn't keep his eyes off you he was so concerned, he even was talking Stiles' ear off about it later about how terrible he felt."

Isaac pried his eyes open and stared at her imploringly. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh my god. Do you really still not get it? It's all so poetic too."

"Lydia." He could feel his eyes starting to glow as he growled her name out. She whacked him off the side of the head.

"Hey, don't you get all lupine on me. I just can't believe it didn't occur to you sooner, I mean, it was only a few days ago after all." His look remaining vacant, she groaned. "He got you a scarf in response to the tub thing. Seriously, think about it. Ice equals cold. Cold, damaged Isaac equals worried sick Scott, and what do you do when it gets too cold? You put a scarf on. This is Scott's way of coping with it all."

"Wow." He couldn't believe he hadn't gotten it sooner. Grabbing Lydia up in a tight hug she wriggled around. "Lydia, you're a genius. How could I have ever doubted you."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me go before you wrinkle my dress, this thing was three hundred bucks and I do not need to be walking around the rest of the day looking like a ragamuffin." He put her down and his grin dropped from his face. "Hey, hey! What's with the pout?! I just helped you with a break through in this little case of yours, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I… I am, I guess. I just don't get why… I mean, what should it matter? Shouldn't I be upset? Upset that my friend's upset?" Lydia gripped his shoulder with a sudden ferocity and stared him down with a hard look.

"I think I get what's going on here. I meant what I said in English class, I get the impression that your anchor's changed. You've changed. You're not so centered upon what your father did to you, what you wanted to do to him back. You've become more caring, because you've been able to move from a world of hate to one of love. And oh my god, I sound like some preachy Lifetime special," she groaned but continued, "you've been able to drop all that negative garbage and instead take something great to balance yourself with. You and Scott have something good going on. Something better than I ever had with Jackson. That guy seriously cares about you. It only makes sense that you'd be happy to know he cares about you with this whole scarf thing, and really, stop me anytime you start to catch on. I'm really not used to this whole intense, meaningful romance advice rant stuff." Isaac laughed and ducked his head as he grinned abashedly. Throughout her whole spiel he had been coming to realize the truth in her words and he needed to talk to Scott. Preferably in a more private location than their high school cafeteria though.

"Thank you Lydia."

"Not a problem."

ooo

"Hey, you wanted to talk about something?" Isaac looked over his shoulder as Scott approached the rock he was sat at near a precipice overlooking Beacon Hills. Plopping down so his back was resting against the rock close beside Isaac, Scott inspected his friend curiously. "Is it about the full moon? Few more days, my friend." Isaac nodded as he looked at the waxing gibbous, but quickly shook his head realizing what had been asked.

"No, no, I called about the scarf and-"

Scott snapped his head in Isaac's direction, propping himself up with his arm to better get a full-on beseeching look. "Seriously man? Do you just hate presents or something? Why can't you just accept the damn scarf and keep the twenty questions to yourself?"

Isaac furrowed his brow and snorted, elbowing his companion. "Let a guy finish a sentence. I was just going to ask if you really got it because of what happened at the vet." This quieted Scott right down. "Scott?" He didn't answer, just faced front. "Scott, I-" His words were cut off as strong arms wrapped him in a tight embrace. At first having been caught off guard, Isaac quickly relaxed into the touch and reached his arms around the other werewolf's back to return the hug.

"I was so worried. I've never felt that way before. I could only stand there and watch you be in so much pain. I don't want to feel that way ever again, like my heart's being torn to pieces right in front of me and I can't do anything about it."

Utterly touched, Isaac burrowed his face into Scott's shoulder, breathing in the scent of woods and fresh linens, the two combining wonderfully. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. I've got a scarf now after all." Scott pulled back, his grin stretching as far as humanly possible across his face.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of symbolism or…"

"Idiot." Isaac closed the narrowing gap between the two, welcoming a fresh adventure as a new warmth spread between the two.

ooo

"I seriously rock." Stiles rolled his eyes at Lydia as the next day afterschool the group of four hung out in the town's local coffee joint. Scott and Isaac sat arm pressed against arm in the booth they were saving, snickering over some little inside joke. Stiles spun on her, slapping his hand accusingly against the counter they were waiting at for their drinks and food.

"Ha! I knew it was you! Messing with our bet, you conniving, wonderful-" Lydia smirked as she accepted her macchiato from the barista.

"Speaking of- you owe me fifteen bucks bud. They got together before the full moon, so pay up."

"This is why I adore you." The strawberry blonde smirked as she sauntered her way over to the booth.

* * *

**Oh hey, yeah! I did just write slash! That's new!**

**Hope you liked it! Never written something of this orientation before but seriously. I cannot help but ship Scisaac. It's just too precious for this world. /nod to Supernatural**

**Also, if there are any typos I'll get on them later- I'm tired and incapable of being responsible and reading over what I just wrote ;)**


End file.
